


Wish You Were Here

by Lxzzie



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxzzie/pseuds/Lxzzie
Summary: sfhbskn sorry this is awful, but honestly don't even worry about this it's just a little thing to get me writing again because writers block sucksand please don't bombard me with "omg wait that's not how it happened!!!1!" if i get a couple things wrong, it's my interpretation which i might edit if more lore is revealed but honestly im probably just going to leave this whole thing in the dirt lmao
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfhbskn sorry this is awful, but honestly don't even worry about this it's just a little thing to get me writing again because writers block sucks
> 
> and please don't bombard me with "omg wait that's not how it happened!!!1!" if i get a couple things wrong, it's my interpretation which i might edit if more lore is revealed but honestly im probably just going to leave this whole thing in the dirt lmao

"Wendy, come on!"

The young, golden-haired girl looked up from her book. Her sister stared at her, pleadingly, wanting to play by the coastline. "No, Abigail," mumbled Wendy. "I assure you, flowers on paper look decidedly better."   
  


"Oh, you!" Abigail grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her up from the blanket she sat in, causing Wendy to drop her book. "Really, I'd much rather-" It was too late; she was already being dragged across the yard and to the rocks which dotted the cliffed beach. Wendy stepped back.

"Abigail, I don't think we should..." she trailed off as she watched her twin climb a set of boulders as if she was born to do so. She might as well have been. Abigail was always doing adventurous things Wendy would never dream of; climbing everything in sight from a very young age, shelves, counters, and eventually, the coastline boulders.

Wendy stood there, impressed. Abigail gestured for her sibling to join her, but Wendy shook her head. She knew what would happen if she was to take a single wrong step. The damage would be irreversible; a cracked skull, broken bones... surely, the victim would be crippled for life, if not dead.

"Hey, Wendy! Look at me!" Abigail's shouts interrupted her thoughts. "Are you scared, Wendy? Am I scaring you?" she chanted as she closed her eyes and stepped backwards on the jagged scapes. "I bet I can-" Suddenly, Abigail's foot caught on a steep edge. Wendy barely had time to process the situation; it happened so quick. She reached out and called for her sister, but it was too late; she had fallen over the edge.

She could only assume the worst; she would climb down, and her twin would wash up onto the shore, face bloated and blue; or as she'd approach the beach, there would lay Abigail, splattered across the sand, mangled and twisted; or she'd have hit several rocky outcrops along the way, and by the time she'd arrive at the bottom, she would be so battered and bruised she'd be deemed unrecognizable, or...

...or there would sit a rosebush, and it would be soft enough to break her fall.   
  
...It wasn't.

She peered into the bush, and nearly screamed at the sight. There lay her sister, covered in thorns, cuts, and deep, deep gashes. It had only taken ten minutes to climb down the rocky cliff, yet bruises were already horribly prominent. 

She looked away before she could see any more and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing and relax. When she turned around to go get help, Abigail popped out of the shrub, covered in flowers and petals, two large roses placed near-perfectly in her hair. "See? I'm fine!" Abigail assured her sister. Wendy forgot all about what she thought she saw and chuckled at the sight. She grabbed one flower off the top of Abigail's head and put it in her own hair. They dashed back to the cliff and made bets on who could climb up first. 

As they made their ways back to the house, their father stepped out and called for them to go inside, just like always. And they would both be home, and they would both alive and well, and they'd spend the rest of the evening playing with toys and reading, like any other day.

It wasn't that way.

He called for Abigail again, as he'd been doing for the past week. "Wendy, you haven't seen her, have you?" he asked his daughter. But as always, she never responded. She merely slinked back into the house and went straight to cry herself to sleep. Only she knew what had happened. 

Abigail wasn't dead, she would come back. She _always_ came back.

_Always._


	2. Deal With the Devil

"Who are you?" asked Wendy to the tall, shadowy figure. "You'll see," replied the man.

Though he seemed... familiar, she wasn't quite sure where she had heard that voice before. He remained concealed, hiding in the darkness behind the Carter Residence. He held a slender hand to the girl. "I have something I think you'll like, very, very much." He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

"Uncle William...?" she gasped.

"It's Maxwell. William no longer exists," he muttered, a hint of salt in his words.

She stared, confused. "What... What are you doing here-?"

"You've been studying ectoherbology, haven't you?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you'll know all about the peculiar properties of some of the flora that grows around here, won't you?"

"I've looked into it, yes, but-"

He smiled. "How would you like to know _more?_ "

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you saying?" 

"A deal, my dear; a deal not even I believe you can refuse."

"Well, I've to know all the details before I'll be making a decision, _Maxwell._ "

"Oh, I'll tell you all the details. I'll tell you all about how you could..." he leaned in and whispered into her ear. 

_"...get your sister back."_

Wendy gasped, tears in her eyes. She reached out to shake his hand, then stopped. "What strings are attached to this agreement?" she inquired, wary of the dangers of making quick choices.

"No, no strings here... just... be aware, having your sister back will put you in an _entirely different world..._ but also know this, she will not be the same as before, Wendy, dear." 

Wendy thought for a bit on what that meant. Would she be a zombie? A spirit? A haunted doll? Or maybe, she'd be back, but with all her wounds, and it would be very painful, but Maxwell wouldn't do that, would he? No, he wasn't that cruel. Then it wouldn't matter, she decided, as long as she wasn't suffering. She nodded and shook his hand, sealing the deal. 

" _Wonderful_ ," he grinned. 

Suddenly, Maxwell began to laugh. It started as a chuckle, then erupted into a slow cackle. Wendy's vision became distorted. Colors melted together, straight lines curled up like burned string, and time began to slow down. She clutched her head and fell to the ground. She felt like she was spinning. She opened her eyes; she _was_ spinning, falling into a seemingly endless hole, visions of animals and monsters danced across her line of sight.

The last thing she heard was Maxwell's voice:

_"Welcome to the Constant."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then she blacks out and wakes up in the Constant and don't starve happens and yada yada yada
> 
> so this was my interpretation of how Wendy got sent to the Constant! probably not going to add to it any more, this was just kind of a brain booster so i can get back to working on And Suddenly She Was Alone, but it kind of backfired and now im even less motivated, but oh well i guess~


End file.
